¿Que nos pasa?
by dbz2
Summary: una enfermeded saiyajin... ¿que sucedera?
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué nos pasa?

Notas: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es de su creador Akira Toriyama.

El que ahora empiece con Trunks y Goten no significa que solo se vaya a tratar de ellos.

Capitulo 1:

Era un día de lo más bonito en el bosque, con flores y árboles y un montón de maravillas de la naturaleza que hacían sentirse tan bien. Goten y Trunks estaban allí precisamente ya que era un buen lugar para jugar. Estaban jugando a las escondidas y a pelearse, pero en un golpe de Goten hacia su amigo, se cayo al suelo sin causa aparente ya que se supone que Trunks era mas fuerte y Goten no uso mucho poder en ese golpe, lo que el no sabia es que Trunks se sentía ligeramente raro, pero sencillamente ignoro la molestia, total los saiyajines no se enfermaban, eran superiores o al menos eso creía el.

-¡Trunks, Trunks despierta despierta, Oh kami!-estaba muy preocupado ya que se creía el causante de la aporreada de su mejor amigo y compañero el cual tardaba mucho en reaccionar.

-Go goten yo… AaaaAAAAaaaa- se encontraba tirado en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡santo cielo Trunks, yo no quise lastimarte!, yo yo BBBUUUAAAA-empezó a llorar, se sentía el peor ser en la faz de la tierra, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando sintió un dolor horrible en su pecho, un dolor que ni Majin Boo le había causado y por el cual el también cayo al suelo, el también se había sentido raro desde antes pero al igual que Trunks no le dio importancia.

-AAAaa Tru yo AAAaaa ¿Qué que pasa?- desesperado se acerco a Trunks y ambos se ayudaron a pararse mutuamente, ahora entendía la situación y lo reconforto el saber que el no había dañado a el único amigo cercano que tenia, al que le tenia tanto amor (fraternal, no mal piensen).

-hay que ir a ver a tu madre Trunks antes de que pase algo m… AAAa duele, duele mucho- Trunks solo asiente y ambos vuelan a CC, si es que a eso se le podía llamar volar ya que apenas y lograron despegarse del suelo y cuando trataron de convertirse en súper saiyajin sintieron una sensación horrible, como si el cuerpo se les quemara por dentro así que obviamente desecharon la idea de transformarse.

Era increíble que algo los hubiera afectado tan rápido, tomando en cuenta que ambos eran niños muy sanos. Ahora además tenían fiebre y volar se les dificultaba mas, a ambos se les empezó a nublar la vista y a y sus sentidos se entorpecieron, afortunadamente CC ya estaba a la vista y ambos usaron sus ultimas energías para llegar, en la entrada no aguantaron mas y cayeron al piso en donde además se comenzaba a formar un charco de sangre fresca proveniente da la nariz, boca y oídos.

Bulma estaba ocupada en un nuevo invento y fue hacia la puerta para ver si había llegado un aparato que pidió por correo. Al llegar soltó un grito que fue tan fuerte que se escucho por todo el país, no perdió el tiempo y cargo a los dos hasta el laboratorio en donde los introdujo en un tanque para que fueran escaneados mientras el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

Mientras esto sucedía, Vegeta entrenaba arduamente, con la salvedad de que comenzó a sentir un molesto dolor en todos lados el cual atribuyo al entrenamiento así que lo ignoro, siguió con lo suyo hasta que experimento los mismos síntomas que los dos niños. A diferencia de ellos el si supo que ocurría y valiéndose de su mucha fuerza se encamino al laboratorio ya que no había tiempo que perder, el conocía eso, esa terrible enfermedad saiyajin que causaba estragos en la gente, mientras el era un niño hobo una epidemia en todo Vegetasei que arraso con una cuarta parte del total de habitantes.

Al entrar vio que no estaría solo, el crío y el kakarotito también sucumbieron ante el virus de la enfermedad y entonces tuvo miedo, esa enfermedad era tan mortal en los adultos, que en su planeta si un pequeño la adquiría era sacrificado para evitarles una muerte lenta, dolorosa y sangrienta.

Se le iban las fuerzas y fue cuando Bulma se percato de su presencia, Vegeta trato de hablar pero de su boca solo salieron sonidos sin sentido. A el también lo metieron en uno de esos tanques y Bulma se sentó en el suelo a esperar el resultado de los análisis. Lo que vería no le iba a agradar en nada.

Fin de capitulo uno.

Ya se que con vario fic incompleto que hay por ahí debo estar loco para hacer otro, pero es que cuando tengo una idea no la dejo pasar, y un favor que quiero pedirles ¡dejen reviews! Buenos o malos igual me sirven, OK eso es todo, hasta el sig. Capitulo.

N


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué nos pasa?

Capitulo dos

Bulma estaba nerviosa ya que la computadora tenía los resultados del escaneo general hecho a los tres saiyajines.

"escaneo completado. Resultados:

Los especimenes examinados están contaminados con un agente infeccioso desconocido de alta peligrosidad.

No hay posibilidad de cura

Los sujetos experimentaran ceguera, mareos, convulsiones y hemorragias cada vez más fuertes. Posibilidad de sobrellevar la enfermedad 30% para el espécimen adulto y 5% para los especimenes infantes."

Mientras esto ocurría Gohan iba a Capsule Corp. ya que sentía el Ki de su hermano muy débil. Llegando Bulma fue a recibirlo y el vio que tenia ojos rojos, por tanto llorar los tenia hinchadísimos.

-Bulma ¿Qué ocurre, pasa algo malo? ¿Es un nuevo enemigo?-si se trataba de eso el lo destrozaría por cualquier cosa que le hubiera echo a sus amigos.

-no Gohan, tu hermano y todos están infectados con un virus antiguo proveniente de Vegetasei y ellos, ellos-no continuo, se echo a llorar a los brazos del joven Son y este la abrazo y tratando de calmarla no pudo evitar llorar por dentro, esa noticia todavía estaba siendo procesada por su cerebro

-ya, ya estoy bien, escucha Gohan tu y los demás están en peligro-se trago las lagrimas, ella debía procurar salvar a los dos saiyajines que quedaban del contagio-deben irse lejos, no se el alcance que pueda tener esto.

-pero, ¿y tu? ¡Tu morirás!-estaba que no lo creía, ¡si se quedaba ella moriría! Y todo por salvarles

-no, no te preocupes, Vegeta me a informado que el virus **solo afecta a saiyajines**-hizoénfasis en esto ultimo-los humanos según me he enterado, podemos ser portadores del virus, pero solo ataca si se es de raza saiyajin, pura o hibrida.

Luego de hacerle prometer a Bulma que se cuidaría, Gohan se fue con la cabeza baja, no podía ver a su hermano ya que se podría contaminar y eso no debía suceder. Se preguntaba como que es lo que su Goten, su pequeño Goten estaba sintiendo, como quería estar con el y darle animo, no pudo evitar llorar y expulsar violentamente su Ki.

En ese momento, en el laboratorio los dos pequeños estaban empeorando rapidísimo, Vegeta por su condición y resistencia soportaba más y seguía casi igual, pero eso era peor ya que su muerte sería más lenta y dolorosa.

-papa, no puedo con esto tengo miedo-empezó a llorar, pero en vez de lagrimas lloro sangre

-yo tampoco, ya no quiero, yo quiero ir a a ¡quiero mi casa BUUUAAAAA!-ambos habían abandonado toda esperanza de vivir, no podían con eso, y la carga emocional y el miedo de morir les aumentaba el dolor. Lloraron por las madres y los padres que dejarían y que sufrirían su muerte, por los hermanos, por los amigos y por tantos sueños que dejarían sin realizar.

-¡silencio! ¡dejen de chillar, son dos guerreros de alta elite…Goten se lo a ganado aunque su padre sea un $%&!¿¡' hijo de ¿?¡!·$&% su hijo es un guerrero con todas las letras-esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de vergüenza, ¡le estaba dando meritos al kakaroto jr!-y tu Trunks…de mas clase no puedes ser, yo también estoy nervioso por esto, y por dejar a personas que han confiado en mi-hablando mas alto-¡pero luchare hasta el fin, y ustedes también!, además, tal vez Bulma pueda hacer algo.

Los dos se tranquilizaron, el dolor estaba ahí, pero si perdían la batalla seria con dignidad, si morían desde arriba velarían por su familia y amigos, y los cuidarían hasta el día en que se reencontraran en el mas allá.

Un ataque sucedió a este momento de paz, hasta Vegeta gritaba con un volumen estridente, y luego el inevitable desmayo llego.

-no olviden luchar hasta el fin-dijo Vegeta entre queja y queja antes de desmayarse.

Al suceder esto una extraña persona apareció allí vía teletransportacion.

-¡que bueno que traje el virus y los desgracia a todos!-y diciendo esto se acerco a las bolsas de suero conectadas a sus brazos, echo un liquido rojizo en cada una menos en la de Vegeta al que le echaron acido...

-pppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-los monitores marcaron muerte cerebral y las computadoras enviaron vía bluetooth a unos robots para pedir auxilio mientras el malvado ser se desvanecía riendo maquiavélicamente.


End file.
